Harry Potter: Skynet
by Evilclone
Summary: A possible beginning for Skynet in the HP verse


It had been rather an unusual morning, one minute Harry James Potter had been sat inside the cupboard under that stairs and the next his door had been pulled fully off its hinges and he'd been yanked out. He was then taken and stuffed into the front seat of the four by four. It wasn't until they'd actually started off, left Little Whining in Surry and were heading down the motorway that he'd finally understood what the hell was going on.

It had happened so quickly he had not realised it was happening until he was strapped in and they were driving.

Now he was sat with this large strange and overpowering man on his right and an endless line of traffic in front of him.

He sat and looked at the hard tanned face, it was rather square and looked completely void of any and all emotion, the dark sunglasses however seemed to fit him properly, Harry couldn't imagine him with, say, large star sunglasses.

He wore leather pants that seemed to stretch over his well muscled legs, a grey T-shirt and a leather jacket that fit quite snugly, and what looked suspiciously like a gun handle sticking slightly out. Harry sighed, the head of the figure turned slightly around to examine him.

"Are you injured?"

The man spoke suddenly, causing Harry to start, his accent was strong and sounded German, although again he couldn't be sure.

"What?"

The traffic started moving again and the man looked back out at the road, apparently concentrating on the road. After a moments silence the man decided it was safe to try again, "Are you injured?"

Harry checked himself over, he hadn't received any injuries, hadn't been in any fights with Dudley and hadn't received any beatings from Vernon. He shook his head in a negative response, "No."

"Good."

Harry smiled at the one worded answer and decided to try his luck, "Who are you?"

"The question," the man stated, "Is not who am I."

Harry blinked in surprise, "Well if its not who are you, what are you then?"

A small smile crept up on the man's face as he manoeuvred the jeep in and out of traffic, "I am a fully automated Terminator unit."

"A what?"

It sounded like something out of a science fiction movie.

"A terminator, designed to track down and eliminate human beings." The man looked at Harry, "A machine."

"A machine," Harry said with a choked voice.

"Affirmative."

"Wait," Harry said after a moment, "You said your designed to kill people?"

"Affirmative."

"So," he looked nervously (again) at the machine, "Are you here to kill me?"

"Negative."

"So," he asked after a moment, "why are you here?

The terminator answered immediately as if he had been patiently waiting for the question to be asked. "To help you Harry Potter."

"Help me with what?"

The machine carried on with its description of things to come, "Harry James Potter born to Lilly and James Potter, your parents were terminated in the year 1981 by Tom Marvolo Riddle otherwise known as Lord Voldemort."

Harry sat and listened, Petunia Dursley his aunt and even Vernon had lied, they'd both lied about his parents death, they were murdered, not killed in a car crash.

_Murdered_…

The terminator had paused, obviously understanding that Harry was digesting the information "Anger is more useful than fear."

Harry blinked and looked at the machine, "huh?"

"Basic physiology is a part of my subroutines."

"Oh, would you mind carrying on," his insides were incredibly numb, and his stomach felt like a large chunk of ice had been dropped in it.

"On the last attempt Lord Voldemort attempted to eliminate Harry James Potter."

A distant screaming could be heard in the back of his mind, a woman's voice, the cry of a baby and the hiss of a snake like voice.

"Voldemort used a particular spell on the child, the spell turned on him and eliminated his body."

"So he's dead?"

The machine looked at him for a second before answering, "Negative, he is non corporeal."

"Non what?"

"He does not have a physical body," Harry made a grunt of disgust, "In 1994 Voldemort is able to reacquire himself a new corporeal body, and is able to begin plans of movement against the Ministry of Magic. In 1996 Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledor is terminated by Professor Serverus Snape, Voldemort moves openly."

Harry listened as the machine told him about his past, and the future that was still to come, it was fascinating listening to his own destiny. "In 1997 Voldemort takes over the Ministry of magic, its American and Russian counterparts become aware of this."

"What happens?"

The machine nodded silently, "America becomes unstable, and the Skynet funding bill is passed."

"What's Skynet?"

The machine stopped its recitation, "Skynet is a revolutionary computer program designed by the United States of America, it was decided by the Senate that due to Voldemort and his followers use of the imperious curse, human decision cannot be trusted."

"What happens?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"The system goes on-line August 4th, 2007. Human decisions are removed from strategic defence. Skynet begins to learn at a geometric rate. It becomes self-aware at 2:14 a.m. Eastern time, August 29th. In a panic, they try to pull the plug."

"Let me guess," Harry said equally quietly, and with a notable scowl, "Skynet fought back."

"Affirmative, Yes. It launches its missiles against the targets in Russia."

Harry blinked in surprise, even he knew from school reports and the TV that Russia was supposed to be friendly, "Why attack Russia? Aren't they our friends now?"

"Because Skynet knows the Russian counter-attack will eliminate its enemies over here."

Harry went silent, letting this information sink in, naturally they had to do something, but what? An army against Skynet, but who would believe him that, machines were going to take over the world and wipe out human kind? It sounded crazier than the idea of magic.

"What can we do about it?"

"Prepare," the terminator, said, "Train and build a resistance to stop Lord Voldemort."

"Why Voldemort?"

"If we stop Voldemort before he can take control of the ministry the funding bill for Skynet will not be passed, or at least postponed long enough to prepare for Judgement day."

Harry felt as though he was going to be sick… 


End file.
